


Under the Surface

by Cxellover



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Destruction, harm to self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik reconnects with Charles and finds that things are not a rosy as Charles paints them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt at First Class Kink that caught my eye. I hope you like it. Except for a few words which makes it PG and the usual angst along with self mutilation, this one is pretty calm.
> 
> Here is the prompt  
> Post-movie story:
> 
> The Divorce happened but after few weeks/months Erik came back to Charles. He feels guilty about crippling Xavier and tries to earn his (already-given) forgiveness. They're again close friends but they haven't got back yet to being lovers. Erik doesn't want to pressure Charles - and he's very relieved that his dear friend didn't stop being cheerful and full of optimism, that his disability hasn't changed his personality.
> 
> One day though Erik sees Charles legs; they look horrible, scarred, covered in bruises, crusts etc.  
> It turns out that Charles' optimism is just a facade; and that he hurts his "useless" legs when he's stressed, angry or depressed.
> 
> H/C please ;__;

It was the chess that he missed the most. Or at least that is what he told himself. His minions were a fine bunch and Azazel turned out to be a chess master, but he missed the other part of the game, the conversation and comradely. He had to keep a distance from the others because he was the leader. He wondered if Charles was having the same problem.

He had gone to the hospital once to see Charles. He had seen him through the window since Charles pretty much had bodyguards 24/7 at the insistence of Agent MacTaggart. He had sent Mystique in to check on him as well. She came back rather upset. She had overheard two of the doctors discussing Charles’ case in low tones at the nurses’ station. He comforted her as she sobbed out the words spinal column trauma, nerve damage, little to no hope for his total recovery, can’t walk. The bullet had taken away more than he knew.

A niggling thought planted in his mind, Charles said that he did this to him. And his rash removal of the bullet could very well caused this trauma that Mystique was sobbing about. But the bullet wouldn’t be there in the first place if Moria hadn’t been shooting at him so she shares the blame. He went back and forth in his mind on this.

When Azazel informed him that Charles had returned home, he made a decision to see Charles and apologize to him. He knew that it wouldn’t change anything physically for Charles but it might help them both. In his heart of hearts, he knew he was really being selfish but he didn’t really care.

Azazel popped up next to the garage with him, “This is the least defended entrance at this point. The Professor’s new rooms are on the ground floor towards the back of the house.” Erik oriented himself as to where he was and where he needed to go.

“Give me an hour and then come back for me.”

“I don’t like this Magento. Even with the helmet…”

“It is not your place to like or dislike Azazel.”

Azazel nodded and popped back out.

Erik dropped into stealth mode. This is where he felt the most alive when he was hunting for something. His senses sang and he could feel the metal in the house and in the ground calling to him. He slowly worked his way around the house only to find Charles out on the stone courtyard looking up at the clear winter sky. He stopped and watched Charles for a bit. He looked…well older and a little more world-weary. The wheelchair looked like something that Hank would design. It did Charles a little more height than a regular wheelchair but still the full picture of his friend in the chair hit him more than that he expected.

Then, much to his surprise, Charles seemed to look right at him. He touched his head to make sure that the helmet was still there.

“I know you are there Erik and it is getting rather cold” Charles said “if you want to talk, come inside to the study. It’s a bit warmer there.” He turned his chair and wheeling himself into the house.

He walked through the patio doors into Charles’ study “How did you know?”

Charles tapped the side of his head with two fingers “When I feel a void walking around my property, I am going to assume it is you until proven otherwise.” He grinned that disarming grin that Erik knew too well.

“Charles I’m…I’m so sorry. If I could change what happened you know I would.”

Charles held up his hand in the stop gesture, “Erik, it isn’t your fault or Moria’s fault. It was one of those stupid things that happen during the heat of battle.”

“How bad is it?” asked Erik, “Mystique couldn’t understand the whole chart and the conversation she heard was rather distressing.”

“So I was right. Raven was there a couple of times. Alex owns me a beer” he said with a light hearted chuckle. “I have to admit that the painkillers they gave me at the beginning kept me pretty loopy so I didn’t know if she was there or I was hallucinating.”

“Charles” Erik said carefully.

Charles nodded and said, “Well I can’t feel anything from about the mid-thigh down which is rather lucky all things considered. The trauma to the spine was such that the damage is pretty much assumed to be permanent. Could I ask you to sit down? I am rather tired of straining my neck to see you.”

Erik nodded and sat down in the chair that he had claimed as his during the chess matches in this room.

“Much better,” said Charles, “Do you have the time?” he asked gesturing to the chess board.

Erik looked at his watch. Azazel should be back in about 15 minutes at the garage, “Not tonight but if you wish I could come back tomorrow night and give you a game then.”

Charles smiled and nodded “I’ll see you then.”

Erik turned to leave and he heard Charles say, “Oh and Erik..”

“Yes, Charles?”

“You don’t need the helmet and it must be making a real mess of your hair. I promise that I will not play around in your head at all.”

“It’s not you I am concerned about” said Erik “But I will think about it.”

“Good night my friend.”

“Good night Charles.”

With that Erik left the study and found Azazel waiting for him next to the garage.

“How is he?” asked the Russian.

“He is Charles Xavier” said Erik right before they vanished from the property.

Erik returned the next night. This time he just had Azazel take him to the patio outside the study. Charles knew he was going to show up so why take the long way around. He glanced into the study and saw Hank and Charles having an argument about something. Charles was behind his very large wooden desk looking rather stern. Hank seemed agitated but was trying to make his point. Charles held up a hand and stopped Hank’s reply. He gestures outside and Hank turned and saw Erik. Hank crossed to the doors and opened them up.

“Erik” Hank said in a low rumbling voice “Charles is expecting you.”

Erik walked into the room “Nice to see you Hank.”

Hank gave him a half nodded and said in a very low voice “I am not sanguine about this at all but Charles is insisting that everything will be fine. But understand something, hurt him again and I will find you.” He showed a very toothy grin.

“Hank, that’s enough. I’ll call you if I need anything else this evening” Charles said while getting into position at the chess board. Hank turned and left the room but his body language said that he was not happy about the situation.

After the door closed Erik asked, “Is he your butler?”

Charles chuckled “No, the boys takes turns making sure I go to bed at a reasonable time and that I don’t need any help getting to bed.”

Erik hadn’t really thought about how difficult Charles’ life had probably become. The simplest thing probably takes much more time and effort without the use of his legs.

“Can you pour me a scotch neat and make yourself whatever you want? Ice is in the bucket.” Erik went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the good scotch Charles always seem to have on hand. Then he found the materials for a martini and put himself together a drink. He handed Charles the scotch and sat down across from his at the chessboard.

Charles had out the good chess set. The pieces were ivory and the board was marble. Charles had told him that the set had been in his family for a number of generations. Erik liked this set. He liked the weight of the figures and the cool feel of the board.

They proceeded to play.

“Mystique sends her regards.”

“How is the dear girl?”

“Worried sick about you in fact. She misses you Charles.”

“And I her. If she wanted to come back, she can. This has been and will be her home.”

“I will tell her that.”

The game proceeded both on the board and in the conversation. Erik felt like Charles was being extremely careful in both his chess play and his chat. But he couldn’t fault Charles, he was doing the exact same thing.

They got about halfway through the game when Erik heard a tapping on the window.

“I think your ride is here” said Charles.

Erik turned and saw Azazel gesturing to him.

“Ah, well. Time passes and we must go on back to our jobs.”

“Is plotting to destroy a group of people a job these days? I thought that went out with Hitler.”

Erik looked angrily at Charles “That's rather uncalled for isn't it Charles? I am not destroying them and I am saving us. Good-bye Charles.”

He left with Azazel and a bitter taste in his mouth from what Charles said.

For a time Erik did not visit Charles. The last words out of his mouth had cut deep. Not all wounds are visible. Christmas passed into the New Year and Erik resisted the urge to see Charles but when spring arrived, He gave into the impulse. This time he sent a note to Charles to ask if he would care for a game of chess. Charles got the reply back to him through Emma who looked a little concerned.

“Did he play around in you head trying to grab information?”

“No, he has to be the most polite telepath on the planet but something felt wrong.”

“Trap wrong?”

She shook her head “Not that. I can’t really place my finger on it but be careful. All is not as it seems.”

Azazel brought him to the patio where he found Charles outside in the night air with the chessboard and drinks ready to go. There were some candles lit so they could see the board.

“It’s a nice night. I thought we might play out here if you don’t mind.”

“You are the host Charles” as he sat down across from Charles and they started to play. Erik found the silence a little uncomfortable but couldn’t figure out how to break the ice.

Charles shifted in his chair. “Erik, I am sorry for my parting shot last time. It was rude and uncalled for. I was not feeling quite myself.”

“I accept your apology Charles. Shall we agree to disagree in our methods but agree that we want to save our species?”

Charles nodded and everything felt better in the world. They tentatively went on to small chat about the world and politics which were changing rapidly. Charles speculated that eventually the Soviet Union was going collapse under its own weight. The game went swiftly until Azazel popped in to get Erik. They agreed to meet again same time next week and shook hands on the bargain.

That was the rest of the spring and most of the summer. There were misses due to either his or Charles’ adventures but they tried to keep the promise they made to each other.

Erik was getting ready to go see Charles when Emma knocked at his door.

“Come” he said.

She entered the room and flopped down on the couch. “Something is seriously wrong with your pet telepath.”

“Why Emma? Have I done something to offend you?”

She rolled her eyes and said “Not me you idiot. Charles. Something is very wrong with Charles.”

“What do you mean?”

She shifted on the couch a little uncomfortably.

“Emma” said Erik with an edge to his voice.

“It’s something I caught by accident when he gave me the time to meet. Have you talked about what happened on the beach?”

“No, we were both there. We can both see the aftermath of that day every time we meet.”

“Does he seem adjusted to what happened?”

“What a strange question. He is Charles Xavier. The only difference is that he is in a wheelchair. He is still the most optimistic bastard on the planet even after all that has happened.”

Emma said “I would look a little closer Magneto. I don’t think your friend is showing you his true face.”

And with that little puzzle, she exited the room. Leaving Erik wondering about his friend’s mental health.

That night the chessboard seemed to mock him at every turn. Every ploy he tried seemed to end in disaster.

“You seem distracted my friend.”

“Hmmmm?”

“Erik, your head is not in the game tonight. Is everything alright?”

Erik looked carefully at Charles judging the words he was going to speak next.

“Charles…” he started but couldn’t quite find the right words to say. He looked at the stones on the patio and the wheels of Charles’ chair and Charles’ very polished and unworn shoes. Then his attention was drawn to something that looked out of place. There were drops of something falling from the footrest of the wheelchair. He could sense the iron in the drops. ‘Blood’ he thought ‘That is blood.’

“Charles, you’re bleeding”

Erik could see Charles face go from passive to terrified and ashamed in seconds. He didn’t need to be a telepath to know that something was seriously wrong.

Charles fixed his face into a neutral visage. Erik recognized that face as not a good thing in his books.

Charles said very quietly in a rather dead tone “I think you should go now Erik.”

Erik took a hold of the metal in the chair and stopped Charles from leaving. “Charles, what is wrong?”

The look of rage on his friend’s face sent a chill down his spine. And he knew that Emma had done well to warn him. He was very glad that he had the helmet on because he knew in the core of his soul that Charles was not right. This was not the Charles he knew but some savage animal that had come out to play and it was not friendly at all.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” came the dead tone from his friend’s lips. “Do you really want to know? Or is this just some polite conversation to be had?”

“Charles” he had to tread carefully or someone was going to get hurt. “Charles that day on the beach in Cuba, what happened to you was unforgivable. Moria and I were not thinking just reacting. I didn’t want to see you in pain so I removed the bullet and that probably is why you can’t…”

Charles started to laugh hysterically. It was a cruel sound coming from his throat. “You think it was you that put me in the chair? No my friend it wasn’t Moria’s shooting or your gallant gesture to remove the metal from my spine although they did set up the circumstances of my crippling. No, it was my own damn pride that put me here. After you left, I tried to get up and in that action I damaged myself and made me the freak I am today. If I had just stayed there and not moved, then the damage would have been minimal but no I had to try to get back to my feet and in doing so will never feel my feet again.” He started pounding on his legs. “It’s my own fucking fault that I will never dance again or be able to climb a mountain or even just walk to the bathroom. My pride Erik, my pride is what took all this away from me.”

Erik grabbed Charles’ hands preventing him from hurting himself more. “Charles” he said in a loving tone as he tried to keep his friend in check. He grabbed him and held him close. Charles started to sob and put his arms around Erik. They stayed that way while Charles howled through his rage and anger. Erik just held him without comment. Eventually Charles, like a little child with a serious temper tantrum, got himself to the point that he passed out.

Erik wheeled him to his bedroom and picked him up and put him on the bed. He debated about his next move for a little while. Should he call Alex who was the designated Professor helper that night? Or should he just help Charles on his own. He decided to try to give Charles some dignity in all this. He removed Charles’ socks and shoes and then unbuckled the belt and started to get the pants off. He gasped at what he saw.

Charles had been punishing himself and it was not pretty. Erik was concerned that some of the scratches looked like they might possibly be infected from the coloration. The bruising and contusions were ghastly to look at. And then there were the scars which was evidence to Erik that this had been going on for a while. He got the pants off and carefully examined the extent of the damage. He was amazed that Charles hadn’t killed himself by this point.

“Oh Charles, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn’t know. How could I know? How could you hide this from me?”

He finished undressing Charles and went to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth so he could wipe away the blood before it soaked any further into the covers. He carefully washed his friend noting every wound and scar. He then dressed his friend in a good pair of pajamas and covered him with a quilt. He then grabbed a chair and sat next to Charles watching him trying to figure out how he could help his suffering friend.

The next morning he sought Hank out. Out of all the people here, Hank was the one that could be trusted to keep a secret and keep the place in hand while Erik tried to help Charles. He explained to Hank what had been going on. While Hank had suspected something of that nature, he really didn’t have any proof and besides what could he really do against Charles’ abilities. They came up with a plan and Erik left with Azazel to get everything ready. Hank promised to keep an eye on Charles while he was gone.

Preparations took a day or so and Erik came back to the mansion. Charles was out on the patio enjoying the warmth of the fall afternoon sun. He seemed to be dozing.

“Charles” he said.

Charles’ head snapped around. “What are you doing here?” came the flat tone.

“Charles, I’m sorry but you are going to have to come with me.”

“What?”

Erik scooped Charles up out of his chair and Azazel popped in with military precision and bamfed them elsewhere. He then prompted bamfed before Charles could orient himself as to what was going on leaving Erik holding Charles on a beach. Charles pushed away hard from Erik tumbling into the soft sand. He flipped onto to his back and looked daggers at Erik.

“What have you done Erik? Where are we?”

“In reverse order, we are at Shaw’s secret island base and I have kidnapped you with the permission of your students.”

“You did what?”

“Charles, you are not well.”

Charles laughed a dry laugh and said, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I want to help you.”

“Have you discovered that you have a new mutant power of time travel and you can go back and stop this from happening?” he gestured towards his legs. “Can your magnetic power allow me to walk again?”

“No.”

“Then how the hell are you going to help me Erik? You of all people should understand that some hurts go too deep for healing.”

“I don’t believe that of you.”

“You don’t?” Charles laughed a harsh laugh, “Oh, that’s a good one my friend. You grab me against my will and you are giving me a pep talk? About how everything is going to be all right? That I can overcome all this adversity just like I have been doing my whole bleeding life? I can make a difference! It that the talk you had in mind? Erik I can’t walk. I can’t stand up and greet a lady. I can’t decide to go somewhere on a whim. Everything in my life had become a production to just do the basics for human survival. I have one of the most powerful brains on the planet and I can’t fix this.” He said placing his hands on his legs and squeezing hard.

Erik knelt beside him and grabbed his hands “That, my friend, is your problem. You can’t fix everything Charles. But right now, we need to help fix you.” He scooped up the man from the sand and took him to the bungalow just off of the beach.

He set Charles down on the bed in the room he had prepared for him. Charles just crossed his arms and glared at Erik. Erik pulled the wheelchair he brought to the island for Charles with just a quick thought. “I am going to leave you here for a bit so I can make lunch. Feel free to join me when you are over your pout. The bathroom is through there. I set it up according to Hanks specs which he said work well for you at home.” He tugged at the bar he had placed above the bed so Charles could transfer to his chair with little fuss. “I think you know how to use this. Charles, this is for your own good. You may not think it now, but I hope in time you will be able to forgive me for this.” And he left Charles on the bed mentally shooting daggers at him.

Erik went into the kitchen to figure out what to make for lunch. The fridge had been well stocked with food and the deep freezer downstairs had more. He pulled out some roast beef and cheddar along with some spicy mustard and processed to make lunch for him and Charles. Occasionally he would toss a thought down the corridor to see if Charles was still sulking or if he had finally gotten up. After a while he felt the wheelchair moving in his direction. He put Charles’ sandwich at the table and pulled two cold beers out of the fridge. Charles rolled in and to the table without comment and started eating. Erik join him in both the eating and the silence.

“So where are we?” finally came the words out of Charles’ mouth.

“Somewhere in the South Seas. I am a little fuzzy as to exactly where we are but this was one of Shaw’s hideouts. Azazel knows how to get here so I didn’t really care.”

“I take it we are the only inhabitants on this island.”

“You are correct. I thought it probably better if you and I dealt with this since Hank and I figured out that you had been meddling with their minds over this.”

“I…” started the protest but Erik cut him off.

“Charles I don’t care if it was consciously or subconsciously. We found evidence that you have been tampering which isn’t very much like you at all or, for all we know, very much like you and you have managed to hide it all this time.”

Charles slumped a bit in the chair and looked defeated.

“Charles, this is me across the table from you. Not one of the kids. I am your friend and I care about what happens to you no matter what our philosophical differences. I love you Charles and it cuts me to see you hurting yourself.”

Charles gave a dry chuckle “Hurts you? Well I don’t feel a thing.”

“And there in lies the problem. Now finish up. I want to go for a swim.”

They finished up lunch with some small talk about the house as Erik did the dishes.

“I didn’t know you were so domesticated Erik. This is something new.” Charles said with the first genuine soft smile to come across his face since Erik had found out his secret.

“Oh there is a lot about me that you don’t know for someone who said that they knew everything about me.”

They changed into their swimsuits and Erik pushed Charles to the pool. He had rigged a chair on a lift for Charles to transfer from his chair to the pool. Charles seemed to relax as his body went into the water. He swam the length of the pool several times and then sat down on the steps at the shallow end. Erik slipped in and swam a few laps himself just trying to loosen up his body. He sat down on the steps next to Charles who was using the rail to keep himself in place.

Charles looked over the expanse of the pool and said rather wistfully “this is the only way I feel normal. In the water. I can move in the water. I can get myself across the pool. But once out of the water, and the reality of everything just comes tumbling down.”

Erik knew that was probably the most honest thing that Charles had said to him since they parted on the beach. He touched his friend gently on the shoulder in understanding. Charles leaned his head on Erik’s shoulder and sighed. This was the closest they had been since the beach in Cuba. He breathed in the scent of his friend’s wet hair. They took a moment to just be in each other’s company again without any of the outside pressures.

Charles said “I have missed this.”

“As have I my friend.”

Charles then pushed off of him and back into the pool “Care for a race?” and he and Erik swam the length of the pool and back. They touched the wall about the same time and laughed.

Eventually they had to get out of the pool. Erik helped Charles back into the wheelchair and they went back into the house.

Dinner was a little less uncomfortable than lunch but not by much.

Afterward they went outside. Erik set up the chess board and poured them both drinks. The heat from the day was being pushed out by the ocean breeze which made it almost too cool but not quite.

Charles made the first move and said “What do you hope to accomplish here?”

“A win would be nice” said Erik as he moved his pawn. “Charles neither of us have taken a break since Cuba. There is nothing that our compatriots can’t do without us right now. And you have issues. In fact you have an entire subscription you haven’t or won’t deal with.”

Charles gave a dry chuckle and said “When did you get a degree in psychology?”

“Charles I am your friend. I am still your friend. I am probably the only person on the planet that can understand you. I have been in your mind and you in mine. But I don’t understand self-mutilation. I didn’t understand it in the camps and I certainly don’t understand it from you. Charles, you are the strongest person I know. The most compassionate and caring person I know but you aren’t caring for yourself. And if you can’t care for yourself, how are you to care for others?”

The question hung in the air for a while. They made some more moves on the chess board and Erik got up to refill their glasses.

He turned and he heard Charles say “Nights are the worst. At night it is just me. During the day there are things to do and people to talk to. Everyone is looking to me for answers and solutions.”

Erik turned back and put the glasses down on the table and sat facing Charles who was rubbing his legs with his hands.

“But at night, I am in bed, drifting asleep, and I forget for a moment what happened to me. So I go to get up and the harsh reality hits me in the face again. I get so angry and frustrated at myself. Then there are the things during the day that are like a slap in the face of what I can no longer do. Do you have any idea the number of times I could have solved something if I could just fucking walk? I have lost count.” He hit his right leg with his closed fist. Erik just watched. He wanted Charles to work this out but he didn’t want him to hurt himself. “So I try to feel something down there. Anything. If I could just feel, then maybe I could walk again rather than knowing that my legs are never going to carry me across the room.”

Erik crossed to Charles and stopped him from pounding on his legs. He took his hands and held them gently. He reached up and stroked Charles’ hair out of his face. “Charles I am sorry for all this. I truly am. I want to help you to help yourself.”

Charles looked him in the eye and said “Want to help me. Then take off the damn helmet. Let me have my friend back. I want Erik not Magneto.”

Erik weighed his options carefully and then slowly took the helmet off. Emma had taught him some basic things to do for defense against a telepath but this was Charles who was the most powerful telepath living. He put the helmet down on the table next to the chessboard.

“You my friend have a serious case of helmet hair” said Charles with a laugh.

Erik shucked off the shirt he was wearing and jumped into the pool in his shorts. He came up out of the water and arranged his wet hair. “Better?”

Erik saw the a big smile break across Charles’ face “Yes, Erik that is much better.”

“Care to join me?”

Charles rolled the wheel chair to the edge of the pool, set the brakes, pulled off his shirt and rolled forward to the deep end of the pool. The two men frolicked in the pool together for quite a while. Then Erik picked up Charles and the two retired to a hot tub and just let the warmth of the water sooth them.

Charles put his head on Erik’s shoulder. “This is so much easier without having to worry about hitting my head on your helmet.” Erik kissed the top of Charles’ head and they sat just enjoying each others presence again. Erik noticed that Charles was starting to nodded off. So he picked him up and put him back into the chair. Charles started to shiver violently. Erik took the large beach towels that were next to the pool and covered him up.

“Sorry” said Charles with chattering teeth “an odd side effect of not being able to walk. I can’t seem to keep my body temperature normal.”

“Let’s get you inside and to bed” said Erik.

Erik watched Charles change out of his wet shorts and into his dry pjs. Charles looked thinner to him.

‘It’s the chair’ came the amused thought ‘it’s slimming.’

Erik laughed and got up to go.

‘Stay?’ came the thought ‘Please stay.’

Erik nodded and the two men got into bed. Erik spooned in on Charles back and put his arm protectively around Charles. He felt the warmth of his friend on his skin.

“I have missed this” said Charles in a very sleepy voice.

“As have I” said Erik as they cuddled closer and fell into the deepest sleep that either of them had probably had since the beach in Cuba.

The next week fell into a pattern that was comfortable for both men. They read. They swam. They exercised. They lay out on the beach until Charles got a sunburn and then they limited their time in the sun. Both men developed a tan. Charles was rather impressed with Erik’s culinary skills. And at night the two men would cuddle up and sleep.

They were half way through the second week when the note appeared on Erik’s desk. He detected that Azazel had been playing postman.

The note read “Vacation over. They need him and we need you. Azazel will be picking you up tomorrow morning.”

Erik went to the pool where Charles was doing lazy laps. He didn’t even need to say anything. Charles already knew.

“All good thing Erik. It is too bad, I haven’t had a holiday in...well, forever.”

“Are you going to be all right?”

Charles nodded “Yes, I think I will be. Thank you for that. I just needed some time to get my head back on straight.”

“What about your legs?”

Charles looked Erik in the eye and thought ‘I promise you I will find another way to deal with my issues rather than hurting myself.’ And Erik knew that he would.

They fired up the grill and had a nice steak dinner with a lovely bottle of wine from Shaw’s cellar. Shaw may have been evil incarnate but he knew his wines.

Afterward they went for their nightly swim but now they did so naked as they had been for the past week. Charles had pointed out that no one was around so why use the swimsuits.

That night they slept together Charles curled up next to Erik who couldn’t really sleep but made a pass at it. His mind was going a mile a minute flipping between what had happened in the outside world to concern for Charles. The sun rose all too soon and the men got ready to rejoin the world.

Erik picked up the helmet and was about to put it on.

‘Thus endth paradise’ came the thought from Charles ‘Erik take care and be careful’

‘Always’ thought Erik as he put the helmet on. He heard one last thought ‘I will always love you’

And he said out loud, “And I you.”

Azazel popped in and Erik picked up Charles and held him gently. They bamfed to Charles’ study where his chair awaited him. Erik felt a slight shiver pass through Charles as he put him back into it. Azazel bamfed them back to headquarters and he sat down to find out what had happened. But he could still smell Charles’ hair and he wished that things could be different. But this was war and all must make sacrifices for the good of their people.


End file.
